rensworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Hellas
Hellas is a distant land where the wolves have existed for many generations. They follow a religion similar to Greek mythology in that they believe in several gods and goddesses. All the packs residing in Hellas have lore that goes back to their ancestors descending from mount Olimbos as children of the gods. From there it is believed that those who possessed no powers moved to the lowlands while wolves who retained the powers of the gods remained on Olimbos. Although each pack is independent of each other and considered their own entities with separate traditions and lifestyles, all packs are submissive to the Olimbos Tribe. Partially because they are believed to be closest to the gods, and also because these are one of very few wolves left who can command elements. Current Packs Lifestyle Although the packs in Hellas act independently of one another, each having their own ranking system and traditions, they all follow they same polytheistic religious beliefs. There are main gods for the Sun, the Moon, the Sea, and Land, with lesser gods existing in other elements. Each pack worships differently as well, even if the gods are the same. Despite their autonomy, Olimbos Tribe seems to have dominion over all other packs. They are often treated as a sort of government, decreeing basic laws and enforcing those laws. When a crime has been committed between packs, it is the council of Olimbos that must mediate. Part of what gives them such authority is that these are the only wolves who can still harness the power of the gods. Elemental Abilities Hellas was one of the lands considered to be an Eden, meaning the gods had a hand in its creation and the wolves there still have the ability to communicate with them although gods tend to stay out of mortal affairs. One great distinction and blessing that comes of being an Eden is that many of the inhabitants can wield the elements. While normally elemental users live in Olimbos, elemental use is inherited making it possible for wolves outside of OT to be born with powers. Usually the leader of a lowland pack will send those children to live in Olimbos, some leaders fearing they will be overthrown, while others simply wish for a good environment for their children. Whatever the reason, elemental users outside of Olimbos are rare. Earth Earth users are easiest to spot as they tend to leave a trail of flowers or overgrown grass wherever they walk, even in arid drylands. They also have the most control over their element, as they channel the earth through their paws. They can make land rise or fall, throw up dirt walls, manipulate vines, and cause things to grow at rapid speeds. Earth is also the most taxing of the elements to use, and is believed that extensive use can shorten the lifespan by several years. Wind Wind is considered a very destructive and unpredictable force but is also easy to utilize. A wind wolf can use their own breath or their body to generate a current of wind, with breath being the most popular. However, unlike Earth, the user does not exactly have control over the element once it is unleashed. A wolf who creates a hurricane has just as much risk of being swept up and killed by it as their opponent does. Wind wolves can pass out from the lack of oxygen their ability creates with overexertion leading to death via suffocation. Fire Fire wolves tend to have black or blue tongues - developed over time - but otherwise can be difficult to spot. Although fire is a powerful element, Fire wolves are limited to what they can master using their mouth and throats. Fire can be blasted in a row, or in successive shots, and even smoke screens can be created, but this seems to be all a fire wolf is limited to. Fire wolves have a risk of overheating with extensive use causing hair loss along their throat and terrible burns and scarring in their mouths. Water Similar to Wind, this power can also have a mind of its own particularly when dealing with large bodies of water. It is also an extremely difficult element to master and utilize as the user must be near a body of water or practicing during a naturally occurring rainstorm. Otherwise it can be used much like Earth, with the users body becoming an extension of the water's nature. They can also split bodies of water if experienced. However, Water has a tendency to go rogue. A conjured wave will not distinguish between its caller and target if asked to rush upon the shore. Water is the least taxing element, with side effects often being dehydration, but the risk of drowning in one’s own element is high.